


Welcome to Earth

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexy Scientist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: A piece based on Ferio's sexy scientist Newt AU. Newt lands on Earth for the first time and meets Hermann, who learns that aliens do exist, and they can, in fact, be sexy.





	Welcome to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Hi folks! I had a lot of fun writing this one. It's really just porn based around some flimsy plot, please enjoy. 
> 
> If you like my work, and are interested in having me writing something for you, check out [this post](https://cajyn.tumblr.com/post/176171554241/are-you-in-rarepair-hell-is-there-a-kink-that-you) on my tumblr and give it a share!

Hermann isn’t sure what possessed him to go stargazing tonight. He hasn’t gone in ages, hasn’t had the time. And tonight isn’t even a particularly clear night. But here he sits, in the middle of an open, empty field, staring up at the stars. It’s peaceful, he thinks. Maybe this is what he needed, just a few moments away from writing his paper, from grading his student’s work, from, well, everything.

A bright light shines in the sky. Hermann thinks it’s a plane, until the light grows closer, and he can begin to make out a strange object. Hermann refuses to call it a UFO. Panic wells in his chest, but he’s frozen to the spot. There’s nowhere for him to hide either, so he stands there, and watches this strange aircraft approach. It lands softly a few feet away. Hermann waits, holding his breath. Eventually, the door opens, making a small ramp to the ground. Hermann isn’t sure what he expects to climb out of that thing, but it certainly isn’t the man he sees now.

The man in question is wearing almost nothing. His shirt, if you can even call it that, is two straps that cover his nipples. His shorts are indecently short and skin tight, and he sports an impressive pair of thigh high stilettos. He’s carrying what looks like a recorder, and a small cross body bag. His entire upper half is covered in tattoos, but in the dark they’re difficult to make out. He takes in his surroundings, looking all around until his eyes land on Hermann. His expression brightens considerably and he rushes over to introduce himself.

“Hi! I’m Newt!” he says, sticking out his hand.

“Uh… Hermann,” Hermann replies, slowly reaching out to shake Newt’s hand. “What are- who are…?” He can’t seem to find the right question.

“I’m a scientist. My home planet’s best! Really one of the only few who’s interested in the biology of other plant life elsewhere. I also study animals, bugs, the people on the planets, but plants are my specialty.”

Hermann feels dizzy. He must be dreaming, or hallucinating. This man-- Newt-- could not have just said he was from another planet. Aliens didn’t exist. And yet…

“You’re- you’re not from Earth?”

“So that’s what this place is called? And nope, not even from this galaxy, honestly. Do you uh, not get many visitors?”

Hermann doesn’t answer. He just gawks at Newt, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing uselessly. Eventually he finds his voice.

“This can’t be real. Aliens don’t exist. And you don’t even look alien. You look exactly like a human.”

“Well, technically I am a human. I’m just not from this planet, so I’m also technically an alien.”  
Hermann can’t even begin to think about the anthropological implications of that statement lest his brain malfunction. As Hermann tries to process this new information, a gust of wind blows around them, and he’s suddenly reminded that it’s late autumn and Newt must be freezing. He takes off his jacket and offers it to Newt before he can even think about it.

“It’s much too cold, take this.”

“Thanks!” Newt replies, snuggling into the warm parka.

Hermann feels his face get hot as he realizes that Newt looks kind of cute. Her clears his throat.

“What will you be doing about your ship? If you leave it just lying here, people will get curious, maybe even steal it or its parts. I don’t know how other aliens react to strange ships landing on their planet, but here it would be quite a big deal.”

“Oh! Well it has a cloaking device, so I can hide it. Just because other planets are used to visitors doesn’t mean they’re always welcoming.” 

Newt digs around his bag and fishes out a small remote. He pushes the button on it and suddenly his ship turns completely invisible. Hermann marvels at it, and decides that he’ll have to ask all about Newt’s technology, as well as his adventures. He must have so many interesting stories, so much interesting data. It almost pains him that he could never share that knowledge with the world. Either he wouldn’t be believed, or Newt would be whisked away, made to tell the government everything. Maybe they’d do awful experiments on him even though he’s technically human and-

“So, which way to your place?” Newt asks, interrupting Hermann’s thoughts.

“I- you- what?” Hermann sputters.

“I mean, I suppose I could stay on my ship, but it’s not very comfortable, and I plan on staying here for a while to gather some data.”

Newt says this all very casually but he bats his eyelashes at Hermann. Well, Hermann thinks, it only makes sense. If Newt stays with him he can ask him any questions he may have, and he can make sure he doesn’t get into trouble. Plus, he does have a spare bedroom that never gets any use.

“Alright, follow me.”

They walk back to Hermann’s car, Hermann buzzing with anxiety. Is this even safe? What if Newt just wants to get close to him and kill him? Or experiment on him? He glances over and sees Newt smiling to himself, looking around at everything. He’s also humming a tune that Hermann doesn’t recognize. His anxiety lessens, and for the second time that night, Hermann finds himself attracted to this strange alien.

On the ride home, Newt asks all kinds of questions about the buildings and plants they pass. Hermann answers them as best and as fast as he can, but it’s hard to keep up. Still, Newt seems very enthusiastic, and Hermann finds himself relaxing as they talk.

When they finally pull up to his apartment, Newt barely lets Hermann park before he rushes out of the car and runs to the building.

“Would you give me a moment?” Hermann calls out.

“Sorry! I’m just really excited to see your place.”

“Well,” Hermann says when he finally catches up, “I’m afraid it isn’t much. But it’s comfortable.”

They walk inside, and Newt immediately starts looking around. He fiddles with the lights and TV, and then rushes into the kitchen and begins opening all the cabinets. 

“Oh whoa this is cool! I recognize most of this stuff, though yours looks way different from mine.” Newt opens the fridge and he looks… disappointed. “Dude, where’s all your food?” He takes out an orange and tosses it up and down, inspecting it.

Hermann is suddenly embarrassed, and stomps over and snatches the orange from Newt’s hand. 

“I haven’t had time to go shopping recently,” he hisses. “Come on, let me show you to your room, it’s late.”

Newt’s face falls and Hermann feels a little guilty for being so harsh.

“This is the guest room. Across the hall is bathroom should you need it. If you’d like, I have to run some errands tomorrow. You’re welcome to tag along,” he offers by way of an apology.

It seems to work, because Newt perks up and nods his head. He looks like he’s about to say something else, but Hermann cuts him off.

“Alright then, goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Hermann turns around quickly and retires to his own room, hoping it was too dark for Newt to notice his blush. He changes and settles into bed, willing himself to relax and fall asleep. He starts doze off, but a faint noise wakes him up. He waits and listens. A few moments later, he hears another noise. It’s coming from the guest room. He wonders if Newt is okay. He’s about to check on him when he hears the next noise. It’s a moan. Hermann’s eyes go wide. More moans filter through the wall, getting louder each time.

Hermann should get up. He should tell Newt to be quiet or go sleep on his ship tonight. But he doesn’t. He lies there and listens, face flushing as he grows hard himself. He tries to ignore it, he really does. But Newt keeps moaning, whimpering little “oh’s” and “pleases” every so often. Hermann curses himself for not buying those earplugs the last time he was at the store. A few more moments and all inhibition flies out the window. Hermann shoves his pants down and grips his cock, covering his mouth with his other hand. He strokes himself quickly, imagining what Newt must look like right now. 

His nipples are probably sensitive. Hermann noticed them stiff against the tight fabric of his shirt in the cold. He imagines Newt playing with them, cock twitching as he does. In his fantasy, Newt trails one hand down his colorful chest before palming himself through those tight leather shorts. He bucks into the touch, then takes them off before stroking himself.

Hermann gets the impression that Newt would be impatient, not one to enjoy teasing for very long. He continues to listen to Newt’s moans and feels himself getting close. He bites his hand to stay quiet, unable to help the few whimpers that escape him. When Newt cries out, “Oh _fuck!_ ” Hermann comes suddenly, his orgasm taking him by surprise. He slumps against his headboard, catching his breath. He listens as Newt’s moans quiet into little whimpers, and then into nothing at all.

Distantly, Hermann thinks that tomorrow morning will be awkward, but right now, in his post orgasm haze, he can’t really bring himself to care. Instead, he takes off his shirt, now stained with drying come, and tosses it on the floor. It’s uncharacteristic of him, he knows. But he’s had a very strange day, and a very nice orgasm. He will deal with it properly in the morning.

**

Morning comes, and Hermann wakes to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. He panics, bolting upright in bed until he remembers last night. Right, Newt. He glances at his clock and sees that it’s barely six. Much too early. He groans and gets out of bed, dressing quickly and tossing his clothes into the hamper, pointedly ignoring why there were on the floor in the first place. 

“Morning!” Newt calls from behind a pantry door. How on earth can he be so cheerful this early?

“Good morning,” Hermann grumbles back. 

He looks around and sees his tea bags strewn about the counters. He’s thankful that his loose leaf tea remains in their containers. He’s about to snap at Newt for making a mess, but when he steps into view, he’s only wearing his shorts. Hermann can’t help but stare. He can see his tattoos much more clearly now. They’re a swirl of vibrant colors, creatures and plants that he doesn’t recognize, but are intriguing all the same.

“Uh, Hermann?” Newt asks, waving his hand in front of Hermann’s face.

“Huh? Oh- um- yes. Sorry.” He takes a moment to collect himself. “Why are my tea bags everywhere?”

“Oh, I wanted to take some so I can test them. Other planets have tea too but ya know, different plants, different properties. There’s not a lot of info about Earth floating around in any of the galaxies I’ve been to, just a few rumors that this place existed. I mean, I didn’t even know it’s name until last night, so I’m excited to see what it has to offer!”

Hermann could swear there was a suggestive note to Newt’s tone, but he must be imagining it. 

“Well, if you would be so kind as to put everything back, I can make you a cup and some breakfast. I’m afraid all I have are eggs since I haven’t been shopping yet.”

“Sounds good!”

As Hermann makes breakfast, the silence weighs on him. His mind keeps wandering to last night, making him equal parts ashamed and horny. He tries to think of something to break the silence, anything.

“May I ask about your tattoos?”

Newt perks up. “Oh yeah! Totally!”

He launches into a detailed explanation of each one. They’re all based on animals and plants he’s studied. Hermann listens attentively, amazed at all of the things Newt knows. Hermann interrupts with questions of his own on occasion, but Newt doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he really seems to enjoy teaching Hermann about his findings. Hermann suspects he’ll enjoy teaching Newt about this place, as well. 

Newt eats his eggs and drinks his tea happily, lavishing Hermann in complements for his cooking.

“Well it’s all rather basic,” Hermann says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m afraid I can’t cook anything extravagant.”

They continue to chat as they eat. Hermann listens with rapt attention as Newt talks about different planets he’s visited. Never in Hermann’s wildest dreams would he have thought there was so much out there. Truth be told, he’d always wanted to explore space, though that dream never did become a reality. He enjoys his university work, but he always finds himself drawn to the stars.

“So what about you?” Newt asks.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you do? Like, what’s your job?”

“Oh. Well I teach math and physics classes at the local university mainly. I’ve also published a few papers and am working on one right now.”

“Can I read them?” Newt asks with startling excitement and sincerity.

“Of course,” Hermann replies, feeling the tips of his ears get warm. “But first things first, we should get ready for the day and go shopping. I can take you to your ship and you can get a change of clothes. I don’t know how it is back home but an outfit like that here might be…” he pauses, searching for the right word, “...distracting to others. Not to mention it’s rather cold.”

“Oh, well this is all I really have. But that’s fine, I’ve been in colder places. And I never mind turning a few heads.”

Hermann is taken aback. “Newt…” Hermann warns. “Please at least wear the parka I gave you.”

Newt frowns but nods in agreement anyways. 

Hermann cleans up after breakfast while Newt showers, and then gets ready himself. As soon as they’re in the car Newt starts asking questions.

“So what’s the plant life like here? Anything sentient?” There’s that suggestive note again.

“Erm, no, not really. The closest we have to that would be a venus fly trap I suppose. I think you might like those. There’s a nursery a few blocks from my apartment if you’d like to check that out later?”

“That’d be awesome!”

Hermann does a rather poor job of answering Newt’s questions this time around. He only has very basic knowledge of plants, so he’s unable to give any specifics, though this doesn’t deter Newt from asking. Thankfully, when they enter the store, Newt’s attention shifts.

He immediately runs off, inspecting the produce. Hermann follows him and starts bagging some fruit while Newt takes out what looks like a recorder.

“Dr. Geiszler’s log,” he begins, and Hermann’s eyes go wide.

Newt never introduced himself as a doctor. Though he supposes it makes sense, him being a brilliant biologist and all. He listens to Newt describe the different foods while he shops, forming hypotheses, some scarily accurate and others downright ridiculous. Hermann knows for a fact that celery is not an aphrodisiac.

Hermann notices that Newt gets strange looks from the other customers, but it isn’t surprising. The man is wearing a giant parka, and his thigh high stilettos. A few men leer at him, and Hermann suddenly feels fiercely protective. He stands close to Newt, glaring at others as they pass. It’s only because he’s worried for Newt’s safety, and definitely not because he’s jealous. Newt doesn’t seem to notice, and continues his exploration of the store.

Occasionally, Newt will wave a food item around and ask Hermann if he can buy it. Despite the fact that he has a budget, he doesn’t have it in him to deny Newt. Luckily, he hadn’t asked for much. By the time they check out, Newt has added a few cucumbers, some bananas, various snack items, and a rather large tub of ice cream.

As they make their way back to the car, a man approaches them. Or rather, he approaches Newt.

“Hey gorgeous. Whatcha hiding underneath that jacket?”

Newt instantly brightens at the attention.”This!” he responds, pulling the parka wide open to reveal his outfit.

“Newt,” Hermann cries out in surprise, tugging him away and leveling his most menacing glare at the stranger.

“Hey! I was making conversation!” Newt whines, putting on a pout that would rival most toddlers. 

“That man wanted much more than conversation.”

“Yeah I know,” Newt replies flatly. 

Hermann just stares for a moment, unsure how to respond and desperately trying to tamp down the spark of jealousy that ignited.

He eventually settles on, “It’s not smart to accept the advances of someone in a parking lot. Not here at least. No good can come of it.”

Newt’s face softens and he says, “Yeah. Okay. C’mon, let’s go home, I wanna try all this food we bought.”

Once they’re home, Newt helps Hermann unpack and put everything away. As soon as that’s done, Newt tosses Hermann’s parka and his shirt to the floor, kicks off his shoes, and immediately grabs the ice cream. 

“So,” Newt mumbles around a spoonful, “what now?”

“Well…” Hermann pauses, slowly stretching his leg. It doesn’t feel too bad, but he should rest it for a bit before going back out. “I would like to rest for a bit, but I’m happy to take you to the nursery so we can browse the plants if you’d like.”

“Perfect!”

They go to sit down on the couch, and Hermann flips through the channels on the TV, eventually landing on a nature documentary. Newt is immediately enraptured, and Hermann uses this opportunity to sit and watch Newt. He continues to eat his ice cream, and some gets on the corner of his mouth. Before he can think better of it, Hermann leans in and wipes it off the corner of Newt’s mouth. Newt startles and turns to him. Herman freezes.

“I- forgive me, I don’t know what came over me.”

Newt slowly puts down the ice cream and leans in, their noses almost touching.

“You know,” he says, “I’ve been thinking. You were so nice to buy me all that food, and I know you didn’t ask, but I feel like I should still pay you back.”

Hermann sputters before stammering out, “I- it was no problem. Really. I was happy to do it. You don’t have to give me anything”

“I’m sure,” Newt says, licking his lips. “But I still want to. Although, I don’t have any money.” 

Newt climbs into Hermann’s lap, minding where he puts his weight, and wraps his arms around his neck.

“Newt, I-”

“Did you hear me last night?” Newt asks, lips barely brushing Hermann’s. “I really couldn’t help myself, knowing that I was only a room away from such an attractive man. And you completely ignored my attempts at flirting, so really I had no choice.”

Hermann can’t stand the tension any longer. He brings his hands to Newt’s face and crushes their lips together. Newt moans and Hermann uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Newt is eager and pliant in his arms, grinding down on Hermann’s steadily hardening cock. 

They break apart for air, breathing raggedly.

“Do you just jump into the arms of any willing alien?” Hermann asks.

Newt whimpers and replies, “They’re the ones usually coming onto me. I’ve had my fair share of flings with aliens, plants, a few robots. I’ve been told I’m insatiable.” Newt smirks down at Hermann.

Hermann’s cock twitches at the thought of Newt being manhandled by strange, alien creatures, and files that reaction away for later. For now, he just wants to focus on Newt, and Newt to focus on him. Hermann grabs his ass and kneads it, coaxing loud moans of him. He tests his earlier hypothesis and runs his hands up Newt’s sides before thumbing his nipples

“ _Hermann_ ,” Newt cries out before ducking back down to kiss him. Small whimpers escape him, and he quivers under Hermann’s touch. He was right about Newt being sensitive.

“Wanna- wanna suck you off,” Newt pants they break apart once more.

Hermann won’t say no to that. He swallows thickly and nods his head. Newt slips off of the couch and makes quick work of Hermann’s belt and pants. He kisses along the shaft of his cock and Hermann lets out a shaky sigh, threading his fingers through Newt’s hair.

Newt sucks briefly at the head before taking him down to the root. He doesn’t even gag, and Hermann struggles to not come right then and there. Newt slowly pulls all the way off with an obscene pop. He grabs the hand that’s in his hair and tightens Hermann’s grip. 

“Use me,” he pleads before taking Hermann in his mouth once more.

Hermann thrusts shallowly, testing Newt’s reaction. When he moans around his cock, Hermann speeds up his thrusts and fucks Newt’s mouth in earnest. Newt palms himself through his shorts, saliva dripping down his chin and onto Hermann’s lap. He looks up at him with a watery, blissed out expression, and Hermann can’t hold back any longer. A few more sharp thrusts and he’s coming down Newt’s throat. He swallows it all, hips twitching as he works himself through his own orgasm. 

Newt rests his head on Hermann’s lap while he catches his breath, leaning into Hermann’s touch as he strokes his hair. He smiles up at Hermann, who returns it.

“So,” Hermann says when he can finally speak again, “how long do you think you’ll be staying here?”

“Oh I don’t know. There’s still so much you have to show me, so it could be awhile,” New replies. “If that’s uh, if that’s okay, of course,” he adds sheepishly.

“I think that sounds wonderful.”

Hermann truly looks forward to sharing his life with this strange alien for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are <3
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
